demigodcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Leumarian (compliments of Freeman23 for everyone wanting to be Briefed)
(Due the numerous requests for The Leumarian Species to be described in high detail, I have created its page at long last. Feel free to invent characters based off this species and mythology.) "The Leumarians were once the most powerful conquers of the early ancient world. Feared, Respected, and obeyed without question, they established much of the honor systems of warrior and later military civilizations world wide. However, in the height of their glory which lasted for near 300 years, the Atlanteens in desperation called in their allies and attacked Leumaria. Modern Humanity so naive of the single largest and most devastating war in the history of the earth that changed not only earth, but our entire solar system rendering colonization impossible, took place during this war, a war that lasted but two years but brought earth and all of earth achievements to its knees. The loss of life unlike anything the world had ever known, and two great races near extinctions, to survive humanity welcomed their surviving masters to their beds and Atlantis and Luemarian disappeared into the human race, with the children and offspring becoming men of great renown and power shaping the earth time and time again. As fate would have it Luemarian and Atlantis would never be found for they had been destroyed utterly and completely. But in the past 50 years Leumarians have once again begun to reappear and to whether the earth is ready for their rise again is left in the hands of fate itself. " Historical Record, surviving document from the Great Library of Alexandria. The Leumarians Biology The Leumarians were/are Anthrophorphic Reptiles with humanoid posture, personailites, and superior intelligence. Leumarians often varied in colors namely had two specfic colors that they inheritaed from their parents, and could appear in a variety of patterns. Leumarians were well known for their strength and agility being able to bend change shape and form at will but were unable to dircetly become another species, At extremely high tempertures their body would be rendered to a liqued state and be immbolized by the lack of cordination of a liqued form, the same immobilzation would occur in extremely cold regions where their bodies would freeze, become brittle and shatter, but upon returning to a normal climate they would reform to their orginal forms. Leumarians were known for being unable to be peirced by most known and enchanted weapons. Often theo most that would happen would be their absorbtion of the kinectic force applied to them allowing them later to expel it back at their attacker. Their bodies were known for being able to stretch almost indefinitly without tearing or breakdown, however the process was still strenous if pulled beyond their normal limits. The Leumarians skin is like rubber and can stretch indefinitly and works the same way for their organs as well allowing them to grow in size. Leumarians were know for swallowing prey whole as their digestive systems worked at a pace beyond most lifeforms. The acid in their stomach was powerful enough to eat through even concrete in seconds even if diluted with a gallon of water per ounce of acid. Leumarians have a total of two stomachs one for digestion and one for storage which could be used for both food and for personal items. Leumarians are known for swallowing each other as a sign of trust between each other into these storage stomachs. The other reason because of it feeling very pleasureful. Male Luemarains when enaging in sex with a female of their kind, will begin by swallowing the female into a special sac located just under the heard of the luemarian male. The females like wise have such a sac but the entrance is located on the outside of their body like female humans wombs. Once in the sac the Luemarian male connects with female to her special sac and spills his sperm into her. Since Leumarians mate for life a male leumarian can only erect into the female once in his lifetime, ever after while sex is used for enjoyment it no longer fertilizers the females eggs. Leumarians females will lay up to 12,000 eggs, and then like their husbands will no longer be able to produce. While this seems a disappointment to most humans enaging in these activities continues to bring the same pleasure as the first time it occured. The Eggs are then spewed from the female into the males chamber where the children eventually hatch and spend the first two years of their life in their father. Then the next Two years the children spend their time within the mothers breasts and second stomachs. During this time the mother will eat much more often like the father had once done during his time with eggs. Upon four years of age the children will leave their parents insides and begin to live outside their parents. Occasionally three from the batch will continue to live within their parents until they are much older nearly in there teens. These children will become the higher intellectuals of their society possessing hightened intelligence and greater cunning. Once the children are 20 years of age these children will leave their parents house establishing their own lives and starting their own families nearly five years later. During these five years the sexual drive will triple in strength monthly until appeased. The average lifespan of Leumarian is 1200 years. Though the record has been held before at 1800 years. The highest age record was 2221 years of age. (Wip) Look forward to more info coming soon.) Write the second section of your page here. Category:Freeman23 Category:Extraspecies